cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Devin Angels
Devin Angels (born Devin Angel Solomen) is a CAW Pro wrestler. Most known for his work in the now closed down company of XDW (Xtream Deathmatch Warfare), he currently is a NXT rookie for HWE (Homie Championship Wrestling) as well as wrestling for LCW '('Lightning Championship Wrestling) and the brother company of XDW, HZF '('Hell Zone Federation). In XDW he was known for his multiply runs as every championship as well as being the longest running tag team champion with his best friend and soul brother Jeremy Angels. Devin Angels is a 8 time XDW heavywheight champion, 6 time Xtream champion, 3 time US champion and 2 time XDW Tag Team champion. In his HWE NXT appearance, he has so far been one of two undefeted rookies, and yet as been not beaten by any other rookie in his three matches due to not being pinned or tapping out. If wanted in your compamy please contact me at http://www.facebook.com/thejokerdemon http://www.youtube.com/crazyhatchetlife XDW (2005-2010) 2005 When the company was formed by late in the year of 2005, he and others rejected by WWE and other companies, XDW was formed by blood sweat and tears. Even at the begining of his career he was the breakout star begining as Devin Storm, using the last name of the famous Storm Family due to his close friendship to Griffin and Kris Storm. He was the leader of the group: Storm Watch, along with Kris, Griffin and Chase Storm (Kris and Chase are cousins to Griffin). Normally teaming with Chase there they captured and became the first tag team champions. The friday of their victory on SmashBox, Devin reciduled the fans by saying that they shall follow the way of the Storm and if choosing otherwise would just be stupid. This making the company's first known heel and heel group. Through his guiding Storm Watch gained the tag team championship again shortly after losing to Black Ninja and Rikki Lashley, by sending in Kris and Chase with the rematch clause. From that point on He focused on gaining singles gold by winning the US and 2 of his Xtream Championship. He feuded with the likes of Phoenix, Carlos Maximus, Ratman, Jeremy the Joker (Jeremy Angels) and Sid Sickle. Towards the PPV Blood Bath Rumble, in the main event he won by outlasting 29 other Xtreamist even throwing out his own teammate Griffin to gain XDW heavyweight championship shot at Bound4Warfare. This would soon cause a problem in the group as he was attacked the next ppv AsylamBound in his match, by Storm Watch, which was now known as The Storm Family. By doing this he turned face droping Storm from his name changing it to Hellbound and by facing them in Monday night Shocktreatment to a 3 on 3 match, by teaming with Jeremy the Joker and Phoenix. At Bound4Warfare he faced the champion Sgt. 69 (brother of Phoenix) in a ironman match, going for 60 mins and ending with Devin winning 6 to 3. The night closed out with a shocking annoucment that XDW has just fired half his xtreamist in favor for new blood hungry xtreamist. 2006 On Monday night ShockTreament the new stars were announced such as the brother of Carlos Maximus known as Chris Morreno, Justin Sane, "The Cobra Cowboy" Keith Blazer and lucha stars El Gringo and Rey Lobo. As the new champion Devin Hellbound would face many challengers from both new and old faces of XDW. He was also the first to be crowned a double champion by regaining the Xtream championship from Steven Killa. He soon led Team Hellbound ( Himself, Jeremy the Joker, Phoenix, Rey Lobo and Drako) against Team 69 (Sgt. 69, The Storm Family and Justin Sane) at the first annual ppv Primal Combat. He and Jeremy were the last in their team and ended up winning by an accident (which would be there trademark team move, later known as Busting the Faith) when Devin was setting up Sgt. 69 with a spear and Jeremy hit a running STO as the spear hit. Soon after the ppv when off air Devin Hellbound was hit in a crash on his way to the hotel. Jeremy now saying he was Devin's friend vowed to find the man behind the wheel, devoted to Devin, Jeremy became known as Jeremy Sky9 (other meaning for heaven) meaning that he was the light that fuses with the darkness that is Devin. Later that night the titles held by Devin were vacated and two tournaments were made to end at the next ppv ironical names Twisted Metal. Devin was at the annoucer's table at the two main events to see who shall get his titles. Sgt. 69(victor) vs Phoenix XDW heavyweight and Jeremy Sky9(victor) vs Justin Sane for Xtream Championship, towards the end of the heavyweight title match Jeremy came out and pressed a button showing that Sgt.69 was the one behind the wheel. During his recovering he forced out of XDW by Head of the board, Colt Jackson firing him for plotting revenge on Sgt. 69 and the new formed Army of hatred which was formed from his team from Primal Combat. He redebut under the name of 123-Kidd, saying he was the brother of Devin Hellbound. With help from Jeremy he soon began to rise up the ladder till he asked for a match against Jackson himself saying if he loses that no one from his family will ever step in the ring. Jackson agrees and trains for the co main event match at Bound4Warfare 2. Jackson came out to the ring believing that his power alone would be too much for Kidd, but once the music of Kidd played the music was cut and Devin spoke in his own voice saying that he fell for a trap and came out to his music and hit the ring. The match was fastly ended with Jackson not having a chance, and told him he should have looked on the contract cause he signed that if Jackson lost, the winner would get a title shot at the next ppv, and the name of the contract was DEVIN HELLBOUND. 2007 Devin once again was forced to work back to the top once again by capturing the US title twice and while duel holding his Xtream championship. He would develop a friendly rivaly with his now "Soul" brother Jeremy Sky9, trading off the Xtream championship off and on which gave both of the men 3 reigns each more to what they had. During the time after his title gains he became the XDW champion twice but losing them a month later and for the second title reign 3 months later. After taking some time off for his back and neck. Devin Hellbound made his return as Devin Angels, now donning face paint giving him a grim and now famous look which shook the wrestling world to its core. He returned at Blood Bath Rumble as number 30 throwing over Tiger Rath and Justin Sane. Then he took time to go after the Tag Team titles with newly dub Jeremy "The Strightedge Joker" Angels, who wore a juggalo/clown like face paint now" to from the legendary tag team known as Fallen Faith. They quickly rose through the ranks and gainned their shot at the tag team titles against Skinner and Griffin Storm (whose new stable name was Storm Bros.) at Champion's Ball. Over the course of the match Skinner was put through a table due to the no DQ rules of the match and Griffin was given Bustin' the Faith, thus crowning the new tag team champions. Devin was put into the Xtream championship match shortly after the tag title match due to Dax Grimm's travel trouble, even though having an tiring match he went thru the match with flying colors and gainned his 7th Xtream title of his career. The next night he was attacked by new gained xtreamist eNd prime and his younger brothers, the Violent Krow and Triple D (Diamond D*ck Damain). After his beat down eNd announced he is cashing in his contract clause of a title shot of his choice. Since Jeremy was given the night off, Devin was alone and forced into the match, which ended with eNd's finisher: the Path of Demons (snap reverse ddt) and pinned him for the title. Devin was given two weeks for time to heal before his two matches at Bound4Warfare 3 : triple threat tag team title match: Storm Bros vs Fallen Faith vs Insane Cobras (Justin Sane and Keith Blazers new team) in which Fallen Faith one after climbing the ladder and unhooking the titles. Later that night Devin was resting in his locker room when he was approtched by Phoenix (the regining champion), who spoke with him by asking if he was still planning on going out to their match due to all the pain he has put his body through. Devin said not only he is going to win but he is going to prove to everyone tonight why he is the best damn wrestler in the world. After the 30 mins iron man match Devin once again came out the champion but only because eNd came out and made a impact by smashing Devin with the title in the head with 5 seconds left on the clock giving him the win with 8 to 7. Feeling that the title win wasn't true he offered Phoenix a shot at the next ppv in which he accepted. Thus concluding the 2007 year of XDW. 2008 As promised by Devin Angels he signed the contract for Phoenix to have a one on one title shot at Let's Lose Control. During the signing the GM came out and announced that their will be ladder match in the ppv having four Xtreamist who have yet to gain a championship. He also annouced that over the next four weeks he shall face the four contenders in verious matchs. During that night Fallen Faith was to take on Sik-eNd the newly formed team of eNd Prime and Sikle Pride. End would cheat and use his title on Jeremy Angels causing Devin to be distracted only to turn into a Pride Breaker (running big boot) with the win going to eNd, who reviled as one of the four. The next match was against Sgt. 69 who announced if he didn't win the title or ladder match he would leave the company, followed by Big Budah Chris Morreno and the debuting family member the youngest (and biggest) of the Storm Family Mercer Storm. In the ppv Sgt. 69 won the ladder match and made it known he was going to win the title or die trying. Devin was consently pushed to his limits and sadly failed in his match against Phoenix after receving Burning Shot (striking spear/gore) then a Bloodline (suplex into stunner). He would soon begin fueding with the Storm Family and Morreno family over the tag titles in which Fallen Faith would continue hold on to the titles. Once again in the 3rd Primal Combat, Devin was made co-captain (along with fellow Fallen Faith member Jeremy Angels) of Team Fallen Faith (Fallen Faith, Shadow, El Gringo and Nitro Martyr) against Team Sik-eNd (Sik-eNd and Storm Bros) as well as he was asked by the owner of XDW to ref the match of Sgt. 69 and Phoenix. In the Primal Combat team match, a shocking early elimation sent Devin to the back, as the match went on it was down to Nitro against Mercer. The two big men would battle against each other ending with a tap out from Nitro's Black Out (cobar clutch). In the main event Sgt. 69 would lose to his younger brother in a emotional driven match, followed by a missed Tactical Motive (Jackknife powerbomb), in which Phoenix reversed into a roll up. The brothers hugged it out then Sgt. 69 would lay out his brother and Devin in the ring to sending the point that he was the best that XDW would ever have. Over the next months Fallen Faith would continue to prove that they were the best team in the would even competing in the World Tag Team Tournament. Jeremy and Devin would be two of the 6 members of the first ever Gold Mountain Rush (Money in the Bank) at Bound4Warfare 4. In which Jeremy would end up winning after the Devin and eNd battled on the top of the ladder as Jeremy tilted a ladder to running on, he reached of the title while kicking off his friend and eNd. After a short amount of time Jeremy would unhook the case. Devin would hug his fellow Fallen Faith member and hold up the tag team titles while Jeremy held up the case holding his title shot good for any day in the year. But in the main event Nitro Martyr (Blood Bath Rumble winner) would gain the championship against Shadow and Phoenix ©. 2009 In the begining of the new year Devin and Jeremy Angels began to compete for the XDW championship (more so Devin due to Jeremy having the Gold Rush Case). Devin would soon gain his shot again at the title at Let's Loose Control against Nitro Martyr in a table match in which Devin won the match after he hitting Death from Above on a knocked out Nitro. He would defend the tag titles and XDW title the following day in ShockBox, first against team Ajax (not to be confused for Ajack) and his brother Rico Reno, the latter match was a rematch for last night main event. He managed to retain both titles hitting an old move that was just added to his arsenal which he called Stairway to Hell (his old finisher as Hellbound gimmick). Jeremy was thinking backstage to run in to cash the case on his soul brother but made the choice not to. Devin would paranoid after letting eNd getting into his head, that Jeremy would cash in the case after a tag match or a match he was in. Devin would be careful around his friend during everymatch to the point where he would leave the ring after every match through the crowd. For the upcoming PPV Champion's Ball it was annouced that he would be in a match against Mercer and eNd in a three way dance as well as defending the tag titles against new tag team debuting from Japan, the Full House Gang (Shino and Kazuku Yamamoto). The ppv would be the tipping point in which caused the Devin to think that Jeremy was going to hit a spear on his in which cause Devin to hit the Orignal Sin on his own partner and walk out as Kazuku hit the Rising Sun (front flip legdrop). Jeremy would walk towards Devin in the locker room demanding why the hell did he just cost an almost two year run as championship. Devin responded that he knows his game to lower his guard that way he could lose the championship to him. Jeremy said if he wants that he will get it in a way he doesn't see coming. Jeremy would also say he was not planning to ever use the case on him til Bound4Warfare 5. Later that night in the mainevent Devin was getting beat down by eNd and Mercer to the point where Devin couldn't stand up. Jeremy rushed in the match and attacked the two men with the GR case (since being no DQ in was allowed). He tossed the case aside then put eNd in a cloverleaf in which he tapped out. The ref was knocked out during all this time and saw the case next to him in which he thought Jeremy was in the match cashing in his shot and took the tap out for a win, thus Jeremy becoming the new XDW champion. Devin was taken out of the ring and was annouced by his partner was going to be out till early next year due all the injuries he took in the match. Devin, via his home in Texas, said that Fallen Faith was dead and since Jeremy took a title that wasn't his, he would be going after him as soon as he was able to com to the ring. He also annouced that he would be 8 months 3 months after the next year will begin. 2010 While Devin Angels was bashed for his actions on the tag title the past year many felt that he was letting the life in the ring get to him as he did not come back when he was dated to be back. He soon made his shocking comeback (with tattoos covering his back, chest, neck and parts of his arms) during the ppv End the Sickness after the match of Jeremy Angels defeding his title in fatel four way in which he won. Devin made the save on his old friend while getting beat down by the losers of the match Sev7n (pronnounced Seven), eNd Prime and Lux Freebird. He fought off the men hitting a spear on each of them, sending them off to the ramp picking up his Jeremy only to give him a Stairway to Hell and a Death From Above. Staring down at his former partner he grabs the title and held it as he stood on the chest of Jeremy. The next night Jeremy was in the ring demanding that Devin come out and face him man to man, Devin came out and got in the face of his friend. He said "Looks like the bonds of friendship haven't not broken otherwise i wouldn't have saved you. And to let you know that i'm gunning for my championship that you stole , you couldv'e just put me on eNd so i could win but no you made him tap out for the match to end. Now Im gonna be all over you till i get my title my brother..." Which ended with devasating Orginal Sin, he laughed as he walked up the ramp knowing he may have turned to the darkside of the ring but it didn't matter as long as he did what he thought was right. He began having Sting like qaulties of through out the next month as he would demand to face Jeremy in the next ppv known as Overdose on Pain, if not he was gonna take down everyone who was ahead of him in the title hunt, in which he did till he gainned the title shot at the ppv. Jeremy vs Devin was annouced as the Angel vs the Demon, the Battle of Brothers 2 and XDW orignals face off. The match would go on for over an hour as both men would not let up nor will the tap out. In the end Devin came out on top winning his 6th title as the champion, and waited for Jeremy to stand up. The both men were given stand ovations and shook hands but sadly they both knew it was no where near done since Jeremy has a rematch coming up. HWE(2011-current) 2011 Devin Angels had been a fan attending almost every show for HWE and would ask man behind the company IanBlair to allow him to show off his skills in the ring, it would be a yearly process which would be held back by an injury which set him back months. Hope sprang up to him after healing with the chance of being apart of HWE's NXT, he was one of the first people signed to be a rookie and was under the wing of the dark juggalo Kore. In his first match he fought against Big T's rookie Zeke. In his second match he fought in a triple threat extreme rules match vs Rock Solid Larry and Alex, which he won after pinning Larry in a hurrecara pin. At Homies Ragging Rights he was voted by the fans to take part in a fatel 4 way match to determine whod be the first NXT champion. He fought against Vegnece, Rocky Blade, and Zeke. He would come up short and as Vegence made Blade tap out before Devin could make a pin. LCW(2011-Current) 2011 Devin Angels was contacted by Big T to join the new year of LCW. Devin Angels debuted on the second episode of Smackdown, attacking Devious by Design alongside his partner The Beast. He stomped on Donaven constantlly and made the statemnet "You guys don't deserve the tag titles." HZF(2011-current) 2011 In the promos for the new upcomming HZF the card for the debut PPV of Anrachy Lives, Devin Angels shall go into battle with a 6 man battle royal against Phoenix, Carlos Maximus, Big T , Thunder Williams and the shocking return of Sgt. 69 to determine the first ever HZF heavyweight champion. Nicknames XDW: Devin Storm: The Mastermind of Lightning Devin Hellbound: The Hell Bounded One, The Dark Soul, The Anarchy Raven, Spector of Shadows 123-Kidd: The Kidd, K-I-double D, The man with the plan Devin Angels: The Dark Juggalo, Face Painted Archangel, Soul Brother 1, Profit of Fallen Faith, Brooding Jackel, Angelik-Demonik HWE: Kore's Rookie, (self proclaimed) NXT Winner, (self proclaimed) Dark Juggalo LCW: The Demonik Angel HZF:Angelik-Demonik, The Dark Juggalo, The ArchAngel Finishers XDW: Devin Storm : Storm's A coming (Running STO or Spear) Devin Hellbound: Straight to Hell (Reverse STO) 123-Kidd: Kidd Klash (Rock bottom or Flipping Rock bottom) Devin Angels: Stairware to Hell (Reverse STO), Death from Above (450 splash) and Orignal Sin (Electric Chair Driver) Teaming with Jeremy Angels: Bustin The Faith (STO and Spear combo) HWE: Skull Busting (Full Nelson Facebuster) and Orignal Sin LCW:Death from Above (450 splash) and Orignal Sin (Electric Chair Driver) or Skull Busting (Full Nelson Facebuster) HZF: Skull Busting (Full Nelson Facebuster), Orignal Sin (Electric Chair Driver), Stairware to Hell (Reverse STO) Theme songs XDW: Devin Storm: Fury of the Storm by Dragon Force Devin Hellbound: Mass Murderer and Genocide by DeathGAZE 123-Kidd: Smells like teen spirit by Narvana Devin Angels: Reconnect by Destrophy Teaming with Jeremy Angels:: In the middle now by Disciple HWE: Unknown yet LCW: Reconnect by Destrophy HZF: Reconnect by Destrophy Championships XDW:XDW heavywheight champion (8x), Xtream champion(7x), US champion(3x) and XDW Tag Team champion(2x) HWE: LCW: HZF: